Orguss
Background The Orguss is a multi-transformable mecha made to function optimally in all combat situations. The Orguss can transform to Orgroid (humanoid mecha) mode, fighter mode, Gerwalk mode and Tank mode. Each mode has advantages and disadvantages, but the wide range of transform modes can cover all combat situations. The Orguss was named by Jaby, after his peoples' god of war, and was built by Leegh from the remains of Kei's Bronco fighter. The Orguss is armed with a projectile/missile gun early on and a beam weapon later. The tubes in the Orgroid arms are missile launchers. The Orguss has a Drifand propulsion system, which is the Emaan's anti-gravity drive system. Emaan mecha still use thrusters for additional speed, but the primary lift (and the light weight of their mecha) is from the Drifand grav system Model Type - Orguss Class - Variable Combat Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 250 Arms - 90 Hands - 35 Legs - 130 Feet - 55 Head - 75 Shield - 100 Missile/Beam Gun - 70 Arm Launchers - 50 Engines - 110 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 100kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying Orgroid - 160kph at all altitudes, Mach 2 in space Flying Gerwalk - 400kph at all altitudes, Mach 4 in space Flying Fighter - 600kph at sea level, Mach 1 at 10km, Mach 2 in space Range - Effectively Unlimited in Atmospehere, 2000 km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Orgroid - 8.7m, Gerwalk - 5.7m, Fighter - 3.6m, Tank - 4.8m Length - Orgroid - 5.1m, Gerwalk - 6.2m, Fighter - 9.1m, Tank - 5.7m Width - Orgroid - 6.0m, Gerwalk - 6.1m, Fighter - 8.7m, Tank - 6.1m Weight - 6.7 tons PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - FF-2060CT x 2 Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Missile Gun (later replaced by Beam Gun) Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 missile per shot Payload - 24 Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Beam Gun (Replaces Missile Gun) Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - Equal to Pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-4 missiles Payload - 6 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last upto a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 200 miles (320km), can track up to 48 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 200 miles (320km) Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 500 miles (800km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 10 miles (16km), +2 to strike in ranged combat Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 400ft (122m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (305m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 600ft (183m). Telescopic capabilities: 12x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 3000ft (915m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used Orguss Shrine Gears Online Wikipedia